


Making Memories

by demonofabove



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, Dirty Thoughts, KakaIru Week 2019, Kissing, M/M, uh oh...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonofabove/pseuds/demonofabove
Summary: It has been a whole year since Kakashi and Iruka had their first date; and Kakashi wanted to make it special.But Sukea didn't think when he was organising the pictures; and now Kakashi has to fix his mess.





	Making Memories

"Happy anniversary, Kaka-sensei!" Sakura greeted with a pleasant smile.

"What? I'm not married."

"Yeah, but wasn't it this time last year that you and Iruka sensei had your first date? It's still an anniversary."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kakashi mumbled, feeling his face grow hot under his mask. How did she know when their first date was?

"Don't play dumb. It's not exactly a secret that you two are together."

"What makes you think that we're dating?"

"Well, you're not exactly subtle, sensei. There's a lot of proof." Sakura giggled. She rummaged through her pockets and pulled out a thick wad of paper.

"See?" she smiled with a fake innocence, handing it over to him.

As he went through the pile, Kakashi instantly recognised that they were photographs… Of him and Iruka together, having lunch at the academy… walking around the village holding hands… kissing atop the Hokage monument - on the Sandaime's hair, to be exact… caught on his knees in the mission room, under Iruka's desk; and… Kakashi's eyes grew wide in horror.

"What the hell?!" Kakashi quickly hid an even more intimate image of the them taken from the window of his apartment - a silhouette of Iruka on top of him, tying his hands to the bedframe.

"Where did you get these?!" He exclaimed, mortified that Sakura had seen _everything_.

"I think his name is Sukea? He's a journalist that carries a camera everywhere; and I, ah, asked him to do something for me, and he ended up giving me these. I don't know why he was spying on you - he was gone before I could say anything, and get my, uh, stuff." she blushed. "Anyway, do what you want with these."

Kakashi's heart began to pound fast, and he was building up a cold sweat as panic sunk in. If he had given Sakura these… then had he given Iruka _those_?! Kakashi pocketed the photos and ran off like his life depended on it. Because it did, in a way.

"Sensei, where are you going?!"

"I have to see Iruka. I've made a terrible mistake!"

He hoped it wasn't too late.

\------------------

Iruka had just met with Kakashi, and he was lost in a daydream. Kakashi had been so sweet when he turned up at the academy to meet him for lunch, hiding his hands behind his back. Iruka had never seen him so excited before - he was like a happy little puppy, and his eyes had this eager sparkle to them, like he was really looking forward to something. And then in one hand he presented a bunch of flowers, and the other held a very carefully wrapped present. Kakashi had said he was going to wait until dinner to give him the gift, but had gotten too impatient and wanted Iruka to open it right then.

It was a photo album, and inside was a folder, which Kakashi explained had a bunch of photos he had taken throughout their year together for him to fill the album with. Iruka's heart had practically melted upon receiving such a thoughtful gift, and he really wanted to see the photos; but Kakashi had asked him to wait until that evening so they could go through them together, and so he agreed to wait.

But waiting was getting difficult - he had to know what was in that folder! Surely Kakashi wouldn't know if he had one little peek… Right?

Making up his mind, Iruka opened the folder and pulled the bundle out, curious to see what treasured memories were there. But instead, he stared at something else; something so vivid, so graphic, and so… horrifying, that he knew he would be scarred for life. There was no way he would ever be able to forget what he saw.

"Iruka?"

"What. The. Fuck. Kakashi. What_ is_ this?!"

"That was meant for someone else. I ah, got the folders mixed up." Kakashi replied nervously, tentatively creeping closer - he had never heard Iruka curse like that before, and he was kind of scared. "I'm sorry."

"Meant for someone else?" he asked, trying to comprehend the situation. "Were you disguising yourself as Sukea again?"

"Yeah." he admitted. "I got caught when I was working on our photos, and someone put in a request…"

"Um, who would want pictures of _this_?"

"Ah, that would be Sakura."

"Sakura… wanted…" Iruka stared dumbly at Kakashi until he processed what had been said, and then burst into a fit of giggles; and Kakashi cocked his head in confusion.

"W-Why would S-Sakura want p-pictures of Gai and Lee doing _that_?" he choked out.

"What?!" Kakashi exclaimed, even more confused, rushing over to look at the pictures.

"Wait - if you have _those_, then does that mean Gai has the ones of…?" he murmured to himself, succumbing to a frenzied panic for the second time that day.

"Oh no…" he moaned, dragging his hands across his face. _Why_ hadn't he labelled the folders?!

Kakashi frantically gathered the pictures and put them back in their folder, and started to run off; but after a few paces he stopped and doubled back, placing the wad of photographs he had taken from Sakura onto Iruka's desk.

"Here's what I was meant to give you. I'm so sorry you had to see that." Kakashi pulled his mask down and planted a chaste kiss on Iruka's cheek. "I'll make it up to you tonight."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I have to go save Gai from a lifetime of nightmares."

"Don't you mean you're going to _give_ him a lifetime of nightmares?" Iruka half-joked.

"No, no. The pictures Sakura wanted are _much_ worse." he shivered. "Trust me."

"How can it get any worse than… that?"

"You don't want to know, Iruka. You don't want to know…" Kakashi grabbed Iruka's face with both hands and leaned in for a deep kiss, distracting himself from the disaster.

He wished he could stay with Iruka longer… to kiss him all over… to sit in his lap and be close, feeling every part of him… to grind against him, and feel him get harder with every move he made… to get slammed onto that desk, or the wall, or both, in the heat of passion; and then by the time Kakashi teleported them to his bedroom, there wouldn't be a single piece of clothing in sight… And then he would set up a sound barrier so no one could hear the noises they made, unless of course Iruka didn't care about that this time… and then after the frenzied first round was out of the way, the fun stuff could begin. But which toy would from the chest underneath his bed would he use to arouse Iruka again?

Kakashi's imagination was running wild, and there was so much that he wanted to do with, and to, Iruka right there and then; but time was of the essence, so he used the last of his willpower to force himself to pull away and put his mask back on, reminding himself that he could do all that stuff when he got back.

"I-I have to go now - I think Gai is leaving for a mission soon."

"Right. You'd better hurry, then."

"I love you, 'ruka."

"Love you, too, 'kashi."

Kakashi leapt out the window and disappeared, leaving Iruka on his own; and he turned his attention to the photos he had been so eager to see. As he sifted through the pile, he was positive he had fallen for Kakashi all over again - they were all beautiful candid shots that captured everything they had felt for each other throughout the year, from the uncertain secret glances in the beginning, to the more confident endearment they were able to express now. Iruka wiped his eyes, feeling silly for getting so emotional, and moved on to the next picture...

...which he quickly shoved at the bottom of the pile. As soon as he saw all that skin, he knew exactly what Kakashi had done; and his face became hot as he remembered how that picture had come about. The next one wasn't any tamer, and he hid that, too. And the next, and the one after that; his cheeks growing redder with every passing image. By the time Iruka had gone through a handful of them, he had gotten the point; having discovered the true reason Kakashi had wanted to go through the pictures together that night, when they would be in a more intimate setting, alone - the last of the photos was just porn, added to the pile to turn him on. Steamy, hardcore, kinky porn, that, Iruka had to admit, they both looked kinda hot in.

None of those pictures would ever be seen in a photo album, but that didn't mean he couldn't save them for later. And maybe that evening, even more memories could be added to the collection.

Iruka sighed. The end of the day couldn't come fast enough.


End file.
